Merged
by ibliniy
Summary: The Crime Ministers son sequel. Zoe and Keri. 2 sisters who both love one guy: Dan. When Keri storms off, she is kidnapped. But when they find her, they are too late. This is a battle of true love and friendship as Dan tries to bring Keri back, while knowing that if he loves one sister, he risks losing the other. But that's the question:who will he choose? C9:A horrible discovery
1. Zoe's return

**So, Merged is my new story, following on from The crime ministers son! If you haven't read that already, please do, otherwise you wont understand what's happening in it! Will be working on Toneisha more in this story! Also Frella! There will be hints of Zan. But you'll only be able to spot them if you squint real hard at it!**

**ibliniyxxxx**

"Dan? Whats she doing?" Zoe asked, though it was clear by the venom in her voice that she knew exactly what was going on.

Keri stared at the new girl in fascination. "So you must be Zoe!"

"Yeah, you got that right. What are you doing with MY boyfriend?" Zoe jabbed Keri in the chest, and she staggered back, taken by surprise. She would've fallen if Dan hadn't caught her. Zoe glared at him.

"Oh, so now she's your girlfriend, is she, Dan? How long have you been cheating on me? Ever since I left?"

"What was I meant to do, Zoe, let her fall?!"

"You were kissing her a second ago! If I'm your girlfriend-"

Keri scoffed, and Zoe paused to look at her. "What do you want, stupid? Got something in that little airhead of yours?"

"Er, well, lets see. You left for 3 months, leaving Dan, completely heartbroken, and didn't contact him, or anyone for that matter! Then you just come parading back in here like you're the Queen of Sheba, and expect everything to be OK between you and Dan? I don't think so! He's moved on, and so should you!"

Zoe put her hands on her hips. "And who do you think you are?"

Before Keri could reply, the rest of the team came parading in. "Zoe, the redhead is your younger sister, Keri! She's the Mastermind's match! And I think you already know who-" Tom stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene before him. Keri and Zoe had NOT got off to a good start.

Zoe and Keri stared each other down, until Frank finally broke the silence.

"Zoe, Keri is your replacement. We hired her after Dan saved her from a crazy man called the Scientist general." After Frank had said this, he realised this wasn't the wisest thing to say. "Also Aneisha and Tom. It was a field mission," he added hoping to correct the mistake he had made. Zoe hadn't heard. Instead, she crossed her arms.

"What?" snapped Keri, standing straighter, as if to say, _Bring it on. _

"Oh, now that I'm here, you have to leave. Like Frank said, you were a replacement. A _temporary _replacement. Off to a care home you go, little sister."

Keri looked over at Frank, who was avoiding her gaze. Stella looked particularly guilty. Zoe was telling the truth.

"What? NO! You cant do this to me!" She ran out, sobbing. Zoe whipped around to face Dan.

"And YOU, you lying, cheating-"

"Oh, shut up. You're not the person I fell in love with," Dan snapped.

Zoe looked surprised for a moment, before a sneer landed back on her face.

"See? This is what I'm talking about! The Zoe I fell in love with was gentle, kind and considerate. But she also had a fire burning in her heart, which let her take care of any one who wanted to harm her! You've turned into a monster! You made your own sister cry, who, might I add, didn't know we were still together! _I _didn't know we were still together!"

Dan ran out after Keri, intending to find her. Tom put his hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Are you OK?" he asked her. They were like brother and sister. She looked at everyone, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Dan's right. I've turned into a monster! I have to talk to him-to both of them!" And she went after Dan.

"Well, I cant say MI9 isn't less interesting than KORPS..." Rosa said, breaking the silence. "Should we do something?"

"Just a day in the life of MI9, Rosie," Stella said, turning away. "Just an average day."

* * *

Keri sat on a bench in a secluded little area in the school. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Dan. She liked to think of it as her secret place, her own piece of mind.

What really bugged her was how mean Zoe was! All those lovely stories about puppies, and rescue shelters **(if you want me to write drabbles on those, then just say)**! Where was THAT Zoe?

And Frank! He talked about Zoe like she was his own daughter! Aneisha clearly adored the Zoe in her memories, and Tom had told her she was really nice and calm and patient! And yet, here she was, crying in a little space between the school and some houses!

Her train of thought was broken when Dan rounded the corner, yelling her name.

"KERI! Keri, please come back! I'm sure she didn't mean it! Let's just go back to base, and talk, please! We can solve this, all of us! Don't do this to me Keri, I'm confused enough about my feelings for you already!"

At that last statement, Keri readied herself to jump out. She froze when Zoe came.

"DAN! KERI! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" She said. Dan turned, his face etched with worry.

"I cant find Keri!"

"WHAT?! Oh, no! I have to talk to her! I was so mean back there! I just don't know what got into me! I need to apologise, this guilt is eating me alive!"

Dan smiled at Zoe, much to Keri's envy. "What?" She said, frowning at him.

"That is more like the Zoe I know," he said softly. Zoe took his hands in hers. Keri gritted her teeth.

"Lets find Keri, and try to resolve this issue," she said firmly. "I'll take the left wing, you the right. She cant evade both of us at the same time."

Keri sat back down. _How much more wrong can you get, SISTER?_

"Zoe, you know I'll always be your friend, right? In case we don't work out?"

"Of course. Friends forever." They grabbed each other's hands and clapped each other on the back. "Now, Operation: Find Keri, execute!" And they ran in opposite directions.

Keri jumped out of her hidey-hole and walked to the schools front gate. She let herself out using her spypod, and walked out of school. She was so busy being angry, she didn't notice some masked figures, both male and female, following her, until they grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Hello, K3R1," one of them said. They jabbed her with a syringe, and darkness overtook her.


	2. Keri's kidnap

**Chapter 2! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Can we get to 25 this time?**

**ibliniyxxx**

"KERI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dan yelled at the top of his voice. He spotted Mr Flately at the end of the corridor and went after him.

"Mr Flately! You haven't seen Keri, have you?"

"Oh, no, Daniel. She's not here any more. She left because she was ill."

"WHAT!"

"Ah, having girl troubles are we, Daniel? Well, I can tell you all about..." Mr Flately turned around to find no one standing there. Dan had left, running toward the front gate. "Hmmm. How strange." He walked away. "Maybe Tom told him about the ancient art of woo."

Meanwhile, Dan was about to leave the school in the same fashion Keri had, when he spotted something very bad at the end of the street. He backed away, and ran back to base, calling Zoe on his comms unit on the way.

* * *

Keri woke up in a strange place. It was completely dark, and her hands were chained tightly to the wall. The pain of the cuffs had woken her up. Everytime she moved her hands, a shooting pain would go down her arm.

After about 10 minutes of struggling, a door was opened and blinding light came in. She screwed up her eyes against it and huddled away from the approaching figure, wishing more that ever that Dan was there with her.

"Hello," said the figure, and Keri assessed him, like her training told her to: white male, 30 years of age, extremely athletic. Raven black hair, high cheekbones. He would have been handsome, if it weren't for his cruel, empty eyes, darker than the black of night. Keri instantly feared him, and what he might do to her.

"What do you want with me?" her voice came out croaky, and harsh.

He laughed. "I don't want you, my dear. The Mastermind does. Do not worry."

"Why shouldn't I? Hes only the most evil guy on the planet."

He smiled at her. "The Mastermind was right. You are funny, considering you'll be nothing more than a memory in a few hours."

"Fine. Then leave me alone, so I can have some peace."

"No, my dear. We need to get you wired up."

Keri was too weak to fight back. She blacked out again as two people dragged her away.

* * *

Dan paced up and down in base, frustrated. Rosa put out a hand to stop him from tripping over Tom as he rushed back into base, his face pink.

"Well?" asked Dan impatiently. "Have you got news?"

Tom nodded. "They're putting us in the investigation. Dan, Frank, Zoe, you go find her, Rosa, Stella wants you back at the main base; Aneisha and I will be your eyes and ears."

Frank handed them some gadgets. Dan recognised one instantly: Keri's eyelashes. He watched as Zoe put them on. Zoe, noticing Dan was staring at her, asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Keri wore those once, that's all. You look nice in them."

Zoe lay a hand on his arm. "We'll get her back, Dan. She's my sister and your possible girlfriend."

"And my style file/best friend alongside you guys," Aneisha said, poking her head out from underneath the table. Her head was covered in wires. Dan smiled reluctantly. You couldn't help smiling at a sight like that. Once Aneisha had retreated back under the table, he winked at Tom, who blushed and drew a line across his throat, before getting back in the lift with Frank, Rosa and Zoe.

"What was Tom blushing all about?" she asked. There was so much she needed to catch up on. Frank, Rosa and Dan looked at each other and sighed. At least they'd have something to talk about on the journey.

Back in base, Aneisha lay under the table, thinking. She'd seen the everything that had gone on. Tom blushing? Could it be at the prospect of them being alone together? Was it possible Tom returned her feelings? She felt herself go shaky at the thought. She had always managed to conceal her feelings about Tom, but being alone... all alone with him...

"Neish? Finished those cables yet? Do you want me to come down there with you?"

_Yes please, _she thought. "Nah, Tom. I'm OK. In fact, I'm coming out right now." She crawled out from underneath the table and pulled up a chair next to Tom. Now she just had to go these next few hours without letting him know she liked him. It was so obvious he didn't like her back.

* * *

Keri awoke again, strapped to a strange machine, with no way of getting out. She began struggling. Her strength was back, and by hell, she was gonna use it.

"It's useless to struggle, you know. Why not relax, and you will find you will enjoy the ride."

"Never," she snapped at him. She struggled even harder. He sighed.

"If I tell you my name, will you stop struggling?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"My name is James Mitchell."

Keri stopped and stared. He smiled. "Perfect," he said. "Start the machine!"

Keri began to struggle again. Over the whirs of machinery, and the cackles of the Mastermind, she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED YOU LIKE A FATHER!"

To her satisfaction, a flicker of uncertainty passed over James' face. But the next second, it was smoothly impassive again. Keri screamed as the Mastermind entered her body. It felt like a million volts being plugged into her skin over and over again. As she slowly faded, she desperately searched for a memory, anything that would keep her alive. Dan's face appeared in her minds eye as her consciousness was locked away.

The Mastermind had won.

James watched as his master stepped out of the machine. He knelt down at her feet.

"My master," he murmured.

The Mastermind inspected Keri's perfectly manicured nails. "Mistress, actually. It seems I have reverted back to my... pubescent state, much to my displeasure."

James looked up in surprise at his-her? voice. It was Keri's, true, but much colder. He finally had the daughter he wanted. He smiled, and she-he? smiled back. The Mastermind took James' arm, and pulled him up and they both walked out together.

"You still raised me, you know," she said. "And I'm going to need a new name. The Mastermind sounds so awfully... male, and Keri is way to girlish."

James sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! LOTS OF TWISTS! To answer any questions: No, Keri isn't dead. Yes, this James guy did raise her. No, the team don't know about it. Yes, Keri is Keri, but... shes the Mastermind. Do you kinda get what Im saying? Like there was some of Keri still left in her, and they MERGED? OHYEAH I JUST PUT THE TITLE IN THERE #AWESOMESTUFFHAPPENINGRIGHTNOW!**


	3. Dan finds out

**OK! i was wondering who would raise Keri in that KORPS base, if the Scientist General raised Libi... so I invented this James guy just coz i thought it would be pretty cool! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW U LOT WERENT EXPECTING THAT AM I RIGHT? What can i say, an unexpected surprise is often the best one! unless its something like a cat jumping on your head cough*neighbors cat*cough**

**ibliniyxxx**

"... And now Tom's in love with Aneisha," explained Frank to a grinning Zoe. They had explained, between the 3 of them, that Aneisha was in love with Tom, who was in love with Aneisha but both of them thought the other didn't return their feelings! It was a huge tangled mess, and Dan and Frank had been hoping that something would happen that would trigger them into discussing their feelings, before Rosa did it for them.

"I'm just saying, I think a little honesty would be good for both of them," Rosa said, rolling her eyes. Dan had already prevented his mother from interfering on more occasions than he was proud of.

"Mum, you don't know the first thing about us teenagers, do you?" he sighed, facepalming. "BOYS. DONT. TALK. ABOUT. FEELINGS."

"Yes, but this is _Tom _we're talking about here. Sappy Blade Quest player?" she argued. She winked at Zoe as both boys in the MI9 car groaned. Zoe smiled back. She still couldn't believe that the former Crime Minister, who wreaked havoc everywhere, was now sitting in a car with her recently discovered teenage son discussing feelings. It definitely suited her. Rosa jumped out of the car as it reached MI9. "Stay safe, my little bundle of Hayne!" she yelled, waving as the car drove off. Zoe grinned even wider.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Little bundle of Hayne?"

Dan banged his head against the window. He was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

James waited patiently as his adopted daughter, now a teenage Mastermind, tried to decide what to wear. She was holding up two outfits: one red one, and one green one. Then she gasped.

"Do you have this in blue? I would look so good in blue," she said, turning her cold eyes on James. "What do you think?"

"The green one. Goes well with your hair," he replied. "Shouldn't we prepare for an attack from MI9, Keri?" They had decided to stick with Keri for the time being.

Keri wriggled into the green dress. "I am preparing for battle. First we have to look nice. Check. NOW lets get ready for MI9."

"You make it sound like a game."

"Well, it is. Its not really a game though. Because obviously, we're going to win!"

James sighed. "MI9 have beaten us many times before, Keri. Who's to say we'll win?"

Keri grinned, her cold, burning eyes radiating excitement. "You've forgotten my dear daddy. I worked for MI9. WE have the ultimate advantage. I know everything they know." Keri paused. "Like the codes for their files, for instance."

James' eyes widened. "Wouldn't they have changed it, my dear?"

"Those nancy-cats?" scoffed Keri. "Yeah, right."

* * *

"Ok. Break in operation ONLY. No trying to save Keri. Got that, Dan, Zoe? WE ARE JUST HERE TO OBSERVE. We need to get hold of the situation, before we rush in there and rescue Keri."

Frank may have well been talking to air. Dan was simply staring at the base angrily, thinking about how he would accidently on purpose get his hands on a grenade, while Zoe simply worried about Dan and Keri and Tom-just about everything, like she usually did. Frank sighed. Time to resort to desperate measures.

"OMG ITS KERI!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Immediately, Dan jumped up and Zoe sprung back to attention.

"Where? WHERE?!" said Dan frantically, whipping his blonde hair about. Zoe pulled him back down.

"Shes not here, Dan. But remember: SURVEYANCE MISSION."

"Yeah... Ok..."

Frank shook his head, and said to Tom over his comms," You got those maps yet?"

"Nearly. Gimme 5 minutes."

On the other end, Tom tapped away at his computer, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to Aneisha. She stared jealously. He should just marry the computer and get over with it, she thought.

Tom, after sending the maps to Frank, noticed her staring and turned to face her. "Whats up?"

"Oh never mind you," she snapped, "Just carry on with your wife."

"What?"

"You spend so much time with that bloody computer! You don't pay me any attention at all, its like I'm invisible to you! You never give me a compliment, and the only time we actually talk is during lessons-and those chats are on the subject we're learning! You just think I'm not perfect like Keri, or Zoe, don't you? I've spent all year trying to get your attention, and still, you know more about a computer than you do about your best friend!"

Aneisha took a deep breath. She was just so angry!

"I think you're beautiful," said Tom quietly. He was looking at her strangely.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I think you're beautiful, and wonderful, and all of that has made me nervous about talking to you. I never thought you'd be interested in a geek like me. I thought you'd go for Dan."

"That still doesn't prove you know me," she muttered.

"Your favourite food is jacket potato with beans."

Aneisha looked up, surprised.

"You like your toast with the crusts cut off. You pinch your nose when you're frustrated. You flick your hair back when you're happy. You bite your lip when you think. You never claim to be nervous, because you're afraid it will make people think less of you. What you don't realise, Neish, is that you are so bloody perfect, and no one can outdo you. You got my attention."

Tom was standing extremely close to her now. "And the thing is..."

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I am completely, utterly, madly in love with you." Tom leaned down to kiss her, and just as their lips brushed there was a beep.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled, flinging himself at the screen. Aneisha sighed and gathered up the cables. Typical Tom. "Neish, I could use your help!"

She sat down on a chair, and began scanning the KORPS base.

"I'm still expecting that kiss later," Tom said, his face an inch from the screen. He looked away to smile at her, and she grinned back.

* * *

The scene was less charming and romantic 3 miles away. Dan swung his foot at an agent, and threw his pencil to Frank. "HURRY UP, MAN! WE CANT HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!"

"IM TRYING, IM TRYING!" yelled Frank back as he frantically tried to work one of Tom's weapons, with careful instruction from the man himself.

Zoe screamed as she was struck down. She struggled underneath the agent who had her pinned to the floor. Dan managed to throw off the agent who was attacking him and ran to her rescue. There was a loud screeching noise and then, BANG. All of the, including Frank, were thrown off their feet.

"Tom, I think it malfunctioned," panted Frank. He crawled over to Dan and Zoe, who could have been asleep. Their hands were touching, and they were facing toward each other. "It knocked everyone out, including Dan and Zoe."

"That's whats meant to happen, Frank. Just wake them up. They'll be fine."

At Toms word, Frank gently shook Zoe and Dan. They sat up slowly, groaning.

"What-"

"Tom," Frank said as an explanation. "Cmon. We have to find out where Keri's being held." He pulled them up, and they started off down the corridor.

* * *

"Oooooh, they're coming, they're coming!" yelled Keri excitedly, jumping up and down. James smiled. What had gotten into him? He never smiled this much before. "Come, now, positions!" She hurried over to the centre of the room, next to where the mind swap had taken place. James melted into the shadows, ready, in case something went wrong.

They burst in. Dan saw Keri, and went limp with relief.

"Keri!" he said, striding over to hug her, "Thank God you're OK!"

Keri punched him hard in the stomach, and turned to face his companions. Zoe stared at Keri.

"We're too late," she said. "We need to re-group, think of another plan."

"I don't think so," said Keri. Dan looked up from where he was lying on the ground. He saw the redness in her eyes. "You're not going anywhere."

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at his friends.

In an instant, Dan picked himself off the floor and tackled Not-Keri. "GO! I'LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE!"

Frank grabbed Zoe's arm and they both ran. They knew they would just be liabilities if they stayed. This wasn't a soppy romance movie after all.

Keri screamed as her enemies got away. Oh well, she thought, at least there's the boy. She threw him off her and stood up. Dan had the gun now, but he threw it into the laser, where it disintegrated into a million tiny pieces.

"Stupid boy. You could have killed me."

"I know." Dan stood up again. "But Keri knows I wouldn't hurt her."

"Thank you. It makes it much easier to fight you, then."

"Listen. If there's anything left of Keri in there..."

"Oh, but there is. I have her strength." She kicked him hard. Dan staggered.

"I have her skills." She punched him in the face, and pinned him to the ground. Her face inches from his, she whispered, "But, fortunately for me, I don't have her mercy." Keri drew a knife from her belt and raised it high over his heart.

Dan grabbed her hand. "Keri. I just wanted you to know, you'll always be my friend."

The evil faded slightly from Keri's face as she stared at the hand Dan was holding. "Dan?" she asked uncertainly. "Is that you?"

Dan was about to reply when everything went black.


	4. The Rescue

**AHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE CLIFFIE, IBLINIY! THATS RIGHT! 35 REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER UPDATE! ok, that's it, enjoy the story.**

**ibliniyxxx**

Zoe pounded down the corridor. It had been almost 10 minutes, and Dan still hadn't come out. Technically, she wasn't meant to go in until 10 minutes. It was 8 minutes. 10 minutes could be 2 minutes too late. She ran faster at the thought of Dan alone with the Mastermind.

Frank puffed along behind her. He had wanted to wait for tactical support, but Zoe had run in before he could stop her. So he had no choice but to follow her. He knew tactical support would get a surprise when they turned up and realised no one was there. He phoned Rosa while struggling to keep up with Zoe's fast pace.

"R-rosa! Keri... Mastermind... Dan gone... going to get him... tactical support..." he gasped into the phone.

Rosa understood immediately, and called tactical support. Then she hurried out of her office, and ran down the hallway. Everyone moved to let her pass. She smiled to herself. There were some perks to being a former criminal.

Stella sorted her files accordingly. Most dangerous, dangerous, not so dangerous, he can wait, don't need to worry about that guy anytime soon. She was disturbed from her musings when Rosa came in. She threw the phone to Stella, who reached out and grabbed it. Her eyes widened as she listened to Stark's voice.

"All right. I'll be there in a minute," she answered.

"What? Stella, you cant possibly be considering coming out here for-"

"That's Miss Knight to you," she snapped, and hung up.

* * *

"What? DAN!" Keri screamed, shaking him. He had just blacked out for no apparent reason. James emerged from his hiding place. "Why isn't he waking up?" she asked him, her eyes alight with worry.

James held up a gun. He had changed it when he saw that Keri had recognised Dan, and therefore must be really important to her. She hadn't recognised her own sister, after all. She sighed with relief.

"What are we going to do with him, darling?" asked James.

Keri looked back down at him. "I-I don't know. I-we cant keep him here, but if we let him go..." she trailed off, gently stroking Dan's hand.

James had to use all his self control not to roll his eyes. It seemed that the old Keri had been in love with this boy. How inconvenient. "How about we take him to an unknown location? Away from here?" He wasn't going to argue with her. She was the Mastermind in so many other ways. And it was just a silly girl crush. She'd get over him in no time.

Keri looked up. "That sounds good," she smiled.

* * *

Rosa and Stella jumped out of the back of the van. It hadn't even stopped yet. Stella made sure she deliberately splashed Stark, making him frown. She ran to the rest of the team, pulling them out.

"All right!" she yelled over the noise. "Listen up!"

Nobody would listen to her. They were too busy dealing with the tech. Rosa gave a huff.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP OR I'LL FORCE THAT TECH DOWN YOUR THROATS!" she roared. The entire squad fell silent. Again, perks of being a former criminal.

Stella grinned at her old best friend. "Ok, we have three agents stuck inside the building. Two minors and 1 adult. 1 of the minors has been captured, so I'll take the best fighters with me to deal with that. Stark, you get the tech team and stay here. Rosa, you're with me. You know the building the best."

Stark opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the glint in Rosa's eye. You never know, she could be serious about that tech, Stark thought, rubbing his throat.

* * *

"Dan! Are you in here?!" shouted Zoe. They must have gone through the entire base twice, including the mind switch room, and they still couldn't find him. Just when Zoe was about to give up all hope, the very man himself stumbled out of a room and straight into her.

"Dan! You're safe! You're OK, you're alive, oh my-"

"Safe? No. Alive? yes, but not for long. OK? I don't think so." It was James. He held a knife in his hands.

"You," snarled Dan, "I'll kill you for what you've done to Keri, you-"

"Zoe! Dan! Frank! Quick this way!" Rosa beckoned to her son.

Dan shoved James, and the knife went flying. All three ran down the corridor, past Rosa, who ran forward to fight him.

James managed to get his hands back on the knife, and he threw it with all his might at Rosa.

Stella screamed as she saw the oncoming assault. "Watch out!"

Rosa just missed it, but it gave her a nick just above her ear. Her foot made contact with James' face, and she heard a satisfying crack. She put her foot on his back and flipped him over.

"You're under arrest for- James?" She stared at him, unable to believe it. Of all the people she had to meet in that base, she got her crush?

James grinned at her. "Hello beautiful. Wanna cuddle on the way to prison?"

She felt herself go bright red. "Wha- no! That's inappropriate! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say may be used as evidence against you in court!" she said this all very fast, so she wouldn't stumble over her words.

"You're gonna get me a trial, Rosie? How very sweet of you. There must be some way I can repay you."

By now, Stella had arrived. She could see how uncomfortable her best friend was, and snapped at him, "Shut the hell up."

Keri arrived on the scene. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she screeched, her red eyes flashing.

Stella grabbed her BFFs hand. "Quick, lets go!" They both ran.

Stella heard James call, "Until we meet again, my darling!" and watched as her best friend tried not to cringe.

* * *

Back at base, everybody was fussing over Dan.

"Guys, I'm fine, it was just a tranq. Not anything different to what I've had before," he said, or at least tried to- Zoe had wrapped a blanket around him so tight, it was impossible to breathe. "You're not gonna help a guy in need, buddy?" he asked Tom, who was standing by grinning at his friend.

"I would love all the female attention you're getting right now." Tom's eyes travelled over to Rosa. "Even if it is your mum."

His face met a pillow seconds afterwards. Rosa tutted and took it off Tom.

"We know it was just a tranq, Dan, but it's important we check you up. I pumped so much of that stuff into you, back when..." Rosa trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence. "It could be dangerous to have so much of it inside of you, sweetheart."

Dan nodded. Aneisha poked her head out from underneath the table.

"Guess what? Me and Tom are together now!" she announced. "It's official!"

"FINALLY! I was thinking about doing it myself, you know," Rosa said. Dan groaned.

"MUM! Embarrass much?" he said.

Zoe squealed. "Oh, you two are going to be the cutest couple ever!" she pulled Aneisha out, and they both jumped around. "But if you ever have kids, please call one of them Zoe!"

"I will, I will!"

"Kids?" said Tom, alarmed. "We haven't even kissed properly yet! Are you already thinking about kids?"

"Welcome to the world of boyfriends, mate," said Dan, laughing and clapping his friend on the back.

Stella entered. "I have something to tell you."

**YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! LOTS OF FLUFF! WE ARE ON A ROLL! MWAHAAHAHAHHAAHHA! 35 REVIEWS! **


	5. Stark and Rosa

**OK, from a request, I will be giving you some deets on Dan's daddy-o. Also here are some Rosa and Stark scenes, because i thought that idea would be really funny... **

**ibliniyxxx**

_"I have something to tell you," Stella said._

The mood turned from playful to serious in matter of seconds.

"What?" Dan asked, almost afraid of the answer. He knew it had something to do with the suspicion in his mind. He still had hope, though, that...

Stella took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Keri's... transformation... is irreversible. She is now the Mastermind. Permanently."

Hopes shattered. "Isnt there... a chemical or something-I don't know! Tom?" asked Dan, desperate to find a solution.

Tom shook his head. "I'm really sorry Dan, but according to this... She's too far gone. We're too late."

All the fight went out of Dan. He sank to the floor. "What do we do now?" he asked quietly.

Stella pushed down her sympathy for Dan. She was the head of MI9! She couldn't get emotional about this! "Now that the Mastermind is in a human body, it will be much easier to catch him... her. We'll get our best team on it. Rosa, you and Stark are going on a mission together."

"WHAT?!" Dan jumped at his mother's loud voice. He grinned at the horrified look on her face. "You are NOT going to make me work with HIM?!"

Stella sighed. "Im sorry, Rosie, but you two are the best agents we have. You're just going to have to play nice with him until it's over."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you. And if he gets on my nerves, Im going to shoot him."

"As long as its not fatal, i don't care. I'd better go and talk to Stark then." She caught Franks eye as she left the room. What a day, what a pair!

Tom helped Dan up. "Cmon, guys, Ive got intel that a small time crook just hit big money. We need to find out where it came from."

"Yeah, after Maths," Aneisha yelled, making for the elevator, "Because we're late!"

That's when everyone remembered they had also missed Art and Drama. Mrs King would be furious. Unless they could think of a good excuse. Which they could. Possibly.

All 6 of them followed Aneisha. Jeez, having a double life was HARD.

* * *

"Did you see the way she just... did you see?" James was pacing up and down, restless after his encounter with Rosa. Keri eyed him with distaste.

"Keep your head on. We still have a war to win."

James stopped pacing and nodded. Maybe he'd see Rosa again.

"But what I don't understand is how Dan got out! He was drugged!"

Honestly, thought James, _Teenagers. _"It must have been the wrong dose, Keri. Don't worry." He patted her shoulder. "Now, come, we have a war to be planning... and winning."

* * *

Rosa drove in silence. Stark didn't try to be sociable, which was fine with her. She didn't want to talk to him more than she had to. God, what was his problem? He was so infuriating! And seemed to think he was king of MI9! Her foot pressed down on the accelerator.

Stark watched the speedometer go up. 20. 60. 80. 100. He decided to speak up.

"Rosa? We're on a 50 mph road. You might want to take the speed down a bit."

Rosa gave no acknowledgement of his statement, but slowed down anyway.

"Thank you."

She ignored him again. Stark was about to turn away, when he remembered what Stella said.

_"Try and bond with her, Stark. I told Rosa it was one time only, but if things continue going this way, which they probably will, you two are going to be paired up more and more often."_

"So... enjoying the ride?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You."

"Oh."

Stark was unsure what to say next. Rosa sighed and let her icy composure drop.

"Im sorry Stark. I guess I don't like you because you've been working against me until recently, and Stella told me what an idiot you were to her. As her best friend its kind of my duty to hate you."

"I guess Im sorry too. Its just a big change, working with the person I hated for... what? 20 years?"

"Yeah,it took me long enough..."

They fell into a much more friendly silence. Stark had one more question, but how to ask it?

Rosa could sense it too. She had never mentioned it to anyone, but now seemed like a good time.

"You wanna know what happened to Dan's dad."

Stark nodded.

"Well, he was an asshole. I fell for him. You know, the usual. Flipping idiot. I hate him."

"What was he like?"

"Considerate. Funny. Kind. The most eligible bachelor where I lived. You can guess I fell for him immediately."

"Let me guess: that all changed when you got married?"

"Straight on, Stark. It turned out he was a drinker and a gambler. I lost all my money. And I had Dan. He was so good to me. Even though he was just a baby, he understood he couldn't have treats, and never complained. My little angel."

The way Rosa spoke about Dan surprised Stark. He never expected her soft tone, and loving expression. Maybe there really was more to Rosa than he thought.

"So, enough about me. Tell me something about you, Stark."

"I... I used to fancy Stella."

"WHAT! YOU?!"

"Yes. I know."

Rosa burst out laughing. This trip wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

Everyone was in the office, impatiently waiting for another mission. Dan had been silent and withdrawn for the entire of Operation: Big Money. Zoe laid her hand on his arm and talked to him quietly. He nodded in response.

"Frank, do you think you could get us another mission at the KORPS base?" she asked.

"I'll make some calls."

A few phone calls later, all of the team were gearing up. Dan or Frank hadn't though. They weren't going, on account that Keri-or should they call her the Mastermind?-knew who Dan was, and was going to get very angry the next time she saw him. Dan tended to do that with major criminals.

"You sure you're gonna be OK, Dan?" asked Tom. Dan rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I'll be fine. I'm not an airhead, like..." he trailed off. There was an uncomfortable silence. Had Keri been here, Dan would've said, "I'll be fine. I'm not an airhead like Keri," and Keri would have hit him playfully on the shoulder, and burnt him with the lashes.

Aneisha clapped him on the back. "We'll get her back, buddy, don't worry. Just you wait." He nodded. "Bye, Frank." They ran out.

Dan turned to Frank. "So, where are these legendary cookies-"

"They're biscuits!" came Tom's faint yell.

Dan laughed and started again. "So, where are these legendary biscuits I've heard so much about?"

Frank chucked him a packet before answering his phone. "Yes?"

"Frank, its Matthew. We need you here in the base. Minnie's only gone and set the data haywire."

"Alright, Im coming." He looked over at Dan. "I'll be gone for a while. See you later."

"Bye," called Dan absentmindedly. God, these cookies- _biscuits! _-were delicious!

There was a buzz from the elevator.

"Wow, that was fast. You lot are..." Dan trailed off as he saw who it was.

"Keri?"

**Hmmm.. shall we say... 50 reviews to continue?**


	6. The beginnings of a plan (Tom and Keris)

**hello. Ummm... i actually have to run now, so enjoy the story. Can we get 50 reviews please?**

Frank stopped outside the base. His instincts told him something was wrong- REALLY wrong. For one, there was no shouting on floor one- the floor that Matthew, Minnie and Rebbecca all worked on. In fact, in Frank's opinion, everything was too quiet.

Fearing for his workmates, Frank ran up the stairs, slowing to a stealthy tiptoe when he knew he'd be in earshot of floor one. He put his ear against the door. There were faint murmurings coming from inside. He decided to take his chances, and walked in.

"Oh, hi Frank," smiled Minnie. "Nice of you to drop in."

"You know, if you fixed the data problem, you could have called ahead," sighed Frank.

Minnie frowned. "What data problem?"

Just then, Frank got a call.

"Hey Frank, we're in the building, but no ones here."

A small beep on his pager told him that there had been a lockdown at the school base. But why?

The realisation hit Frank so hard he staggered back a few steps.

"Frank? You there?"

"Get out of there right now," said Frank, "And call in Special Forces."

Frank listened as Stella called orders over her shoulder.

"Whats happened Frank?"

"Just think about it," said Frank in a low voice, "The one person Keri recognises is the one she didn't kill. Then, when we go there again, I mysteriously get a call that leads me away from him. While Im here, a lockdown happens. Can you see where Im going with this?"

* * *

Zoe, Tom and Aneisha watched as utter horror spread over Stella's face.

"Dan," she whispered. "EVERYBODY GET BACK TO BASE!" She turned to face the others. "Listen, Dan isn't safe inside your base. Tom do you think you could hack into the lockdown system and get us in there?"

By now, everyone had pretty much caught on to what was happening. Even people who didn't know Dan were worrying- he was a MINOR, for gods sake!

"I'll get us in, Stella. Miss Haynes, do you think you could help?" he called opening his laptop. She nodded, white faced, and hurried over. They all jumped into the van, and put the police lights on. After all this was official business.

* * *

"Keri?" Dan said. "How did you..."

"I'm Keri, Dan," she said, smiling sweetly. "I know how to get in here."

Dans shocked expression turned to one of rage. "You, you stole her memories, her life, just so you could get a few extra years in, you-" He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"You know, Im sad that you think I've changed," she replied. "Im still me, you know. Your airhead Keri."

Dan laughed mirthlessly. "No. My airhead Keri wouldn't be able to match a code to save her life. Break into a base single-handed? No way. Match a pair of jeans, keep up with the latest fashions. That's what MY Keri would do."

To his surprise, a flash of hurt passed over Keri's face. Then it was smoothly impassive again. "I don't want to hurt you, Dan. Stand aside."

Dan crossed his arms. "No, Keri."

She sighed. "Ever noble Dan, staying true to his friends and his country even when faced with one of the greatest criminal minds of the century."

"Leave, Keri. And don't come back," he snapped.

"Not happening."

"Then why did you come down here?"

She smiled. But it wasn't a Keri smile. It was more twisted, darker. "Just to do this," she whispered. And she grabbed the front of Dan's shirt and kissed him.

Dan was so shocked, that for a moment, he kissed her back. Then he pushed her off, saying, "What do you think your doing, you crazy..." he never finished his sentence. Why is it always me, he thought, as the entire world dropped into nothingness.

Keri watched as her would be boyfriend sank onto the floor. Then she walked over to the lift and let out the 2 minions who were waiting inside. One of them went straight to Dan's computer, while the other grabbed Dan roughly and dragged him into a corner.

"Not so harshly, not so harshly!" squeaked Keri, hurrying over and taking the cuffs from him. "Go and help your mountain friend."

The minions stared at each other, confused, then shrugged and hacked the MI9 defence system. Keri tied Dan up tenderly, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Maybe later," she whispered. "Maybe." She stood up. "Have you finished with that yet? Or are you playing Blade Quest?"

They nodded. "Good. Lets go before we're discovered." She smashed a hole in the wall where she knew the old KORPS base was located. All three of them stepped through, before escaping in the hatch, undetected.

"Hello, Keri!" called a voice. OK, so not undetected. Keri quickly shoved her minions down the hatch again, and closed it.

"Mr Flately! What a surprise!" she smiled.

Mr Flately pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Ah, yes, well, I was wondering, do you want to run the school fair? Only you've been nominated."

Keri flicked her hair back. "Of course I'll do it," she said graciously. What harm could it do? She wasn't going to be here anyway. No, the next time everyone saw her face, she wouldn't just be running the school fair. She'd be running the _world._ She smiled to herself at this thought.

Tom, Zoe, Aneisha, Frank and Stella all burst into the school. Keri tried to duck behind Mr Flately-but they had already seen her.

"THERE SHE IS!" screamed Aneisha. "QUICK, GET HER!"

Suddenly Mr Flately saw two speedy black things go past. Keri ran with them.

"MR F!" yelled Frank. "You alright?"

Mr Flately blinked. "Ah, yes, Im fine, Frank. Who's your friend?"

"Girlfriend," corrected Stella. "Im... Emma. Emma... Rosewood. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Mr Flately took it. "Very nice to meet you, Emma. But if you're going to be staying, please sign in at the register. And if you see Dan, can you tell him his mother came by, Frank?"

"Er, yes Mr F," said Frank distractedly, looking around Mr Flately. "You haven't seen Dan have you, Mr F?"

"Um, no I haven't. The last time I saw him was when he was heading towards the art corridor. And-oh!" Frank had run past Mr Flately, almost knocking him flat. Stella uttered a hurried apology and followed him. "Really. Everyone seems to be on edge. Whats the worst that could happen?"

Frank practically ripped off the finger scanner in his haste. He let out a groan of frustration and phoned Rosa.

"WHAT-"

"ITS OPEN! GET IN THERE!" At Rosa's words, they both ran in.

* * *

Dan groaned and opened his eyes. Where was he? He gave his hands a tug, and realised he was tied up. Everything that had happened came slowly back to him. Seeing Keri. Their talk. The kiss.

Could she still have feelings for me? wondered Dan. Will I be able to reach her? He winced as Frank and Stella burst in.

"Guys..." he moaned. They made their way over to him.

* * *

Keri glanced back. The trio that was chasing them was getting closer. She caught sight of the KORPS van a little way on. She jumped in, with her cronies right behind and hissed at the driver, "GO!"

Zoe, Aneisha and Tom slowed down as the van drove away. They caught a glimpse of Keri's red triumphant eyes and suddenly she disappeared. No doubt to yell at someone.

"Great. We lost them." Zoe turned away, and began trudging back to base. She had never felt so down. What had she wanted? Would she ever really meet her sister? Or had she doomed them all? Unsolved problems and old guilt rose to the surface. Had it only been this morning she had come back? It seemed like a million years ago. To her horror, she felt tears in her eyes.

Aneisha wrapped an arm around Zoe. "Its OK," she whispered, and let her best friend cry into her. The truth was, she didn't know if anything was OK-or would be ever again.

Tom was about to follow them when he heard a shout. It was Keri. She had stuck her head out the window, and thrown something at him. He caught it, and instantly felt pleased with himself. An awesome moment. He opened up his hands, and saw a ring. Keri's ring.

"Give it to Dan!" she had yelled. "Tell him I love him!"

Tom stared after the van. He turned around abruptly, pocketing the ring as he went.

**Review please! I didn't get many reviews last time, but I promised to update every week, so... here it is! Can I please, please, please get 50? **


	7. The country's problem

**OK, this chapter is a bit long, that's why it took me so long to write it. I hope I don't bore you! Now its the summer holidays, I'm hoping to make other stories about MI High as well. I cant wait for next year, when it's going to come out again! Reviews are appreciated, thanks!**

**ibliniyxxx**

There were several medics about the place, even though no one got hurt. Well, except Dan, but he was OK now. Kind of.

Tom had given him the ring with Keri's message, and he turned it over in his hands, unable to think about anything else. If she really still loves me, and it isn't a trap, could I bring her back? Or is she trying to kill me? He wondered. Dan had been thinking the same thing for about 20 minutes now. What could he do? He stopped pacing and lent against the wall instead.

From the corner of her eye, Rosa watched her son. She wasn't about to get involved in his personal life-he was a boy, she was a girl, she simply wouldn't understand what he was talking about. But she knew, vaguely, from what she'd been told, that Dan was very much in love with this girl, but her sister, Zoe, was vying for his attentions too. Now, Keri was gone and had been replaced with...

Someone. She had seen Zoe crying. Rosa had comforted her, even. She sighed. Maybe I should call Stark, see what he says, she thought. Then Rosa remembered: he was on a mission.

"What shall we do?" it was Tom, and his face was deathly white and tired. Rosa suddenly felt extremely grateful that her son had such devoted friends. Even though it was early, only 8 o'clock, they had all faced different kinds of trouble. Rosa went back to her evil roots, only to find her crush waiting; Stella had dealt with the press and various curious agents, as well as assisting Rosa to find her son; Frank treated the teens like his own kids, so to have them trapped or in any kind of danger, as it were, was extremely stressful for him; Zoe had come back, but had to deal with her sister being a murderous genius; Tom was generally worried for all his friends, and Dan... well, no one could imagine what he was going through.

"Can you talk to him?" she whispered to Tom. "I wouldn't really know what to say, being a former Crime Minister."

Tom smiled. "And his mother."

"Yes, and that. Now, please, go!"

Dan lent against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Dan, mate. Not an ideal place to sleep."

Dan opened his eyes. "Hey Tom," he said tiredly. "Just to get things straight, I'm not angry at you for giving me Keri's ring."

Tom shook his head. "Actually, your mother asked me to talk to you."

Dan looked over at Rosa, who was in deep conversation with Stella and Frank. Zoe had long since gone home, and Aneisha with her, to stay by her side. All three adults looked extremely worried. "Oh."

"Come on, mate. Lets weigh up your options." When Dan said nothing, Tom took it as a sign to continue. "OK. Keri could have killed you twice now (and we know shes capable of that) but she hasn't. She talked to me, gave me evidence of her love for you. She could've just as easily killed me."

"But," interrupted Dan, "She could be trying to lure us all into a trap, to kill all of us at the same time, and destroy MI9. Two birds with one stone."

Dan waited for Tom's answer to that, and received nothing. He looked at the ring. "This was Keri's favourite," he said quietly. "She found it on the Spectre mission. She was so happy." Angry tears began falling out of Dan's eyes onto his shirt. "And now she's gone. Forever."

Tom hugged his best friend. "She's not gone. Where there's a will, there's a way." His voice was on the verge of cracking. "We'll get her back. I promise."

* * *

Keri sat on James' lap, head tilted to one side, thinking. Had Dan got her message yet?

Would he even come? No, he wouldn't. He'd think it was a trap. And besides, even if he wanted to, Rosa and all the others would stop him. Had it been a good idea, though, to give the ring to Tom? If she strained really hard, she could just make out a memory...

_Keri and Tom walk down the corridor of ST Hearts. They are arm in arm, and laughing. _

_"Seriously, Tom?" yells Keri, slapping him lightly._

_"What?" he says, faking hurt. "Just because I may have tricked Mr Flately into holding a summer fair on the day I'm meant to go to Germany with my parents, doesn't make me a criminal!"_

_"Mr F is bound to-"_

Keri gave a yell of frustration. Other Keri had realised what was happening, and had blocked her memories.

"Why wont you just give it up?" Keri yelled. It must have looked extremely strange to anyone else except James.

_Because they're MY memories, not yours. Get out of my body!_

"I made you," she hissed, her eyes flashing red in anger. "This body is mine."

_I WILL NEVER LEAVE! EVER!_

Keri opened her mouth to scream. James tapped her on the arm hastily, and said, "Why don't we follow through with our plan? Then everyone would know who is the ultimate force. The wonderful, amazing, respected, beautiful, genius..." James rattled off a list of compliments until the redness in Keri's eyes had gone.

"Did you include amazing?" she said sweetly.

"It was in there somewhere."

"Good. Lets go."

* * *

"We should probably get some sleep," said Stella. "Who knows what might happen tomorrow."

Dan nodded. "Lets go home." He took his mothers hand, and they both went through the KORPS base hatch.

"I'd better get to Zo's," Tom said. "I told my mum I'd be at Dan's, but... I don't think they'd mind too much if I crashed the party. I'd better call ahead."

In spite of herself, Stella smiled. "Tom... you cant crash if they know you're coming."

"Ah. OK. Then I guess I wont be crashing."

Frank sighed wearily as Tom made his way out. "For all the genius brains he has, and he cant work out what crashing is..."

"You wanna crash at mine?" Stella said slyly. Frank grinned cheekily back.

"Why, I don't mind if I do, Miss Knight."

* * *

KNOCKKNOCK. "That must be Tom," Aneisha said, putting down her spy pod. She had been keeping an eye on the news. Zoe opened one eye and looked at her.

"Cant we just lock him out?" she said lazily. "I cant be asked to open the door."

Aneisha threw a pillow at her. "I'll get it you lazy lump."

A few minutes later, Tom was dressed in his pyjamas and was sitting on Zoe's bed, along with the girl herself and Aneisha.

"We just seem to be a bunch of drama llama's, aren't we?" Tom said. To his great surprise, the girls burst out laughing. "W-what? What did I say?"

"D-dr-drama llamas!" gasped Aneisha. "W-who says drama llamas?"

"I do!" huffed Tom indignantly. "Meanies!"

This only caused the girls to clutch their sides and try not fall off the bed. Luckily for them, they fell into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

A few streets away, Rosa lay wide awake, thinking. What would Keri do next? Would she come after Dan? She didn't like to remind herself that it had all started heading downwards for Dan when she entered his life. However, she reasoned, I cant be bad karma. I'm his mother, for gods sake!

Light filled the room as her bedroom door opened. Instinctively, she reached for her gun, concealed inside the mattress.

"Mum? Do you mind if... Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

She let go of the gun. It was Dan. "Of course not. Come here." She opened her arms wide and Dan crawled into them. Like a small child, Dan was afraid. But unlike a child, Dan wasn't afraid of the dark. He was afraid of what might happen next. Dan fell into a sleep full of disturbing dreams and Keri's face.

It only took a few moments for Zoe to remember the events of the day before. She kept her eyes closed. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe she was still in Africa with her sister Ramona...

CRASH. "Er, sorry, Zoe."

It was Tom, and he was holding her new bottle of perfume-which was cracked halfway down the middle. The sweet scent was leaking out, and its aromas filled her nose. "That's OK, Tom. Where's Neish?"

"Downstairs making breakfast. Wanna go?"

"Sure."

They trundled down the stairs together, neither of them saying a word. Tom shot worried glances at Zoe every so often. Zoe knew he was thinking about how she might react to- well, anything. It's not like her first day went too great.

"Switch on the TV," requested Aneisha. Then she turned to Zoe. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Don't give me that. How are you?"

"I'm... I dunno."

"Hey Dan! Whats up, mate?"

"Tom! Put him on speakerphone!"

"'Kay, Neish," answered Tom, and suddenly Dan's voice filled the room.

"It's really complicated, I think I love Keri, but I know I like Zoe, and I don't think our history would allow us to be together. There's too many things left unsaid. Her leaving... me being shot, and kidnapped, and stunned, and so much has happened, Tom, that you cant even begin to understand whats happened to me. Theres so much I wish I could say, but it's best left unsaid. Even to you, man."

"Thanks, Dan. I needed to hear that," Zoe said.

Dan gave a horrified gasp. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. But it's OK," she replied. There was a huge bang outside, and all of them ran to the window.

"What..." said Dan, from the other end.

"The..." said Aneisha rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Hell," finished Tom.

Outside was a scene of utter chaos. Shops were being looted, several were on fire; there were screaming people in the streets, others barricading themselves in their homes; fire alarms were ringing, glass on the floor, children crying... It was something out of hell.

They all fell silent, and that's when they heard the TV.

"...Country in complete disarray as news spreads of the prime ministers disappearance-along with his advisors."


	8. The master horror

**Remember how I told you I was absolutely beyond belief terrible at maths? Well, that's just been proved again. One of my reviewers, a guest, has kindly informed me of the mistake in Chapter 5: Stark and Rosa. They've been fighting for 12 years. Not 20. 12. THATS how bad I am at maths. I mean, I don't even know how I was 8 WHOLE YEARS off. I think I may need to get tutoring or something... I'm so sorry about the long wait! I'll post two chapters to make up for it!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Dan almost dropped the phone.

"MUM! TURN ON THE TV!" He bellowed. Rosa, sensing his urgency, quickly switched it on, and went onto the news channel.

"We have just received news from our sources that Prime Minister David Cameron has disappeared, leaving the country in complete chaos. Nick Clegg is trying to calm down the general public. Here's what he had to say."

Nick Cleggs face appeared on the screen. "People of Britain, please listen. Have you forgotten yourselves? We are British. We will NOT give in to this terrorist attack. We will hold our heads high, and go about our daily business. As for the Prime Minister, while he's gone, I will take of you. Rest assured, MI9 will find him. They can protect us at all costs. Until that time comes around, please, do not show the terrorists they have won. Because they haven't."

The reporters face came back on. "This throws into light at how competent MI9 really are. If they cant protect one person, how are they meant to protect the rest of us? Needless to say, IF they get the Prime Minister back, their operation will be looked into."

Dan switched off the TV. He had gone pale in anger. "Did you hear what they were saying about us?" He growled, knuckles white.

"Yes," Rosa said, already fully equipped for a mission. She had her phone out. "Get ready, Dan. Tell the others too."

"Where are we going?"

Rosa grinned. "We're heading out to our main Headquarters. Then, we're gonna kick some ass."

Dan ran up the stairs, yelling into his phone, "Guys! Road trip!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Zoe were all sitting in the back of a van. Rosa and Stark were sitting out front. Dan looked distinctly disgruntled.

"Whats wrong, Dan?" Zoe worried. He did NOT look happy.

"My mother is flirting with Stark!" he hissed. They all fell silent to hear.

"You know, I never really noticed how pretty you are, Rosa."

"Oh, really? Thank you!"

Dan made a loud retching noise at this point, which had Tom in fits of silent laughter and Aneisha and Zoe glaring at him.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY MOTHER, STARK, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

"I SHOULD THROW YOU OUT RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE-"

"Boys, boys! Please, try and keep the peace! Dan, Stark was just complimenting me! We aren't flirting, as you put it!" Rosa said hurriedly, before either of them could finish their sentence. From what she heard yesterday, when Dan dropped something heavy on his foot in his room, he knew a range of colourful words to use to finish that sentence. She didn't even want to know what Stark had in his vocabulary.

She heard a scoff. "Oh yeah, and Tom is my one true love!"

"I am?"

"No, you idiot! Jeez, for a genius, you can be so thick sometimes!"

Rosa couldn't help smile at this comment. Her son was certainly a delight sometimes-in more ways than being her precious little angel who helped her climb out of the depths of hell (AKA KORPS).

Stark could see the smile out of the corner of his eyes, but knew that if he took his eyes off the road, then he would crash the van and they would all die. He couldn't deny it any longer. They had only properly met yesterday, and had spent only a few hours together, but hadn't he heard people talk about how if its the right person, it was like being struck by lightning? He couldn't deny it, not anymore. It had almost cost him his mission yesterday. But he didn't care.

Horatio Stark was in love.

* * *

Stella paced up and down in front of Nick Cleggs desk. Her worry lines, to her absolute horror, had got deeper over the years, even with Frank telling her to calm down.

"What do we do? WHAT do we do?!" she said, pacing even faster.

There was a knock on the door and Frank stepped in. "Stella. _Stop worrying. _Everything is going to be fine."

Stella stopped pacing, but not worrying. "How do you know that Frank? How do we know that-"

Frank grabbed Stella and kissed her to shut her up. Cleggs mouth dropped open. "You should be thanking me," he said to the stunned vice prime minister. "She would have talked your ear off."

"For gods sake, Frank, I-"

"Stella. Guess who's already heading down there." The way he was grinning left no doubt in Stella's mind. She sagged in relief.

"Thank God," she sighed.

"Excuse me," Nick Clegg said, "But who have we sent?"

Stella smiled confidently. "Only the best and most trustworthy team in all of MI9."

"Trust me, Mr Clegg," said Frank. "These kids are the best. They'll rescue the Prime Minister, no doubt."

"Ah," Clegg said. Then he frowned. "Wait a minute. Did you say kids?"

"Um..."

* * *

Stark couldn't take his eyes off Rosa. They were still in the van, waiting as back up in case the kids needed help. For once, he hoped that he wouldn't need to do anything, and could stay and gaze at Rosa.

She was daydreaming, with the chin in the palm of her hand, gazing out the van window. She looked around, worried about Starks unusual behaviour.

"Horatio? Are you alright?" she asked.

_Horatio. _His name sounded so perfect when she said it. Or maybe it was that sweet voice of hers.

**Stop staring at her like an idiot, idiot! **yelled his inner voice and sense of reason. He jerked out of his daydream-consisting mainly of Rosa.

"Um, yes, Im quite fine," he babbled. "I just couldn't stop staring at y- I mean, aren't those clouds lovely!" he hastily pointed to the sky-where there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Rosa looked up. "Horatio, there isn't a cloud in the sky. Are you sure you're alright?" Rosa scrutinized the man sitting before her. He seemed to be searching for a non existent cloud, but it didn't take away attention from his red face.

He laughed a high pitched nervous laugh. "Oh would you look that, I must have been dreaming. Not about you," he added on the end, and then mentally kicked himself. God, could he be any more obvious?

Rosa raised her eyebrows at this comment. Of course you don't daydream about me. I daydream about you. She didn't say this aloud though. Instead she put on her best authority voice and said, "I think you need to take a day off Stark. All this stress must be getting to you, or something." She hoped 'or something' was the reason.

"Yes I think you're right," he said, nodding. Then kicked himself again. Horatio Stark didn't agree to anything! Argh!

Rosa turned away after giving him one last worried look. First the staring, then the non existent cloud, after that the high pitched laughter, and he was agreeing with her? What on earth was wrong with him?

* * *

"What are we trying to do?" whispered Tom loudly.

In unison, the rest of the team turned their heads and whisper-yelled at him, "Shut UP Tom!"

Dan was at the front, leading the team. He was checking around corners and generally kicking anyone's ass that came his way, with the help of Zoe. Tom was cracking all the codes and generally being a genius. Aneisha, using her amazing disguise skills, was trying to weasel information out of passing KORPS agents about the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. So far, no luck whatsoever.

Just when Dan was thinking they should blow the place and get the Prime Minister, Luck herself smiled down on them.

"I heard," said one excitable agent, "that they're keeping him in a cell underground, with a _tiger."_

Aneisha had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she gasped, like the other agents, and said, "But I heard they were keeping him in a guest room!"

The other agents jaw's dropped. "Really? I thought it was the main computer room!"

"You know what I heard? That they only kidnapped him because the Mastermind wants her boyfriend to come find him."

"WHAT?! She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's part of MI9. That's why she put the Prime Minister in the main computer room, because she knows that's where he'll look first. She wants to get him alone."

In their excitement, they didn't notice Aneisha slip away, or 4 other agents casually strolling to the door.

"She really loves him. I swear I heard her crying the other day."

This was the comment that stood out to Dan the most.

**Well, now that you've read the chapter, can you review, please? :]**


	9. A horrible discovery

Dan slammed himself against the wall. The rest of the team hadn't heard a word out of him since they had heard one of the gossipers talking about Keri really being in love with him. Tom spied the steely glint in his eyes which signalled a plan.

"What are you planning?" whispered Tom. He had sent the others ahead. Dan quickly tried to look confused. He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that, you idiot. There's a reason I'm a genius."

"I'm not planning anything," said Dan stubbornly. Tom sighed.

"Fine. But I want to know one thing."

"What don't you know?"

Tom ignored the (possible) sarcasm and said, "Does it interfere with our plan?"

"...No."

"There was a pause there."

"I was thinking over our plan, OK?"

"..."

"Shut up, OK?"

"How much does it interfere, Dan?" said Tom tiredly.

Dan sighed. "I just want to talk to Keri."

"What are you planning to achieve from this?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I'm hoping Keri loves me enough to destroy KORPS."

"Dan." Tom stopped and grasped his best friend by his shoulders. "This is not Keri. This is a darker version of Keri; she won't leave KORPS for you. Please... we'll figure her out later. Can we just focus on the mission?"

"Just give me a chance mate. Two minutes, that's all," pleaded Dan.

Tom bit his lip as they approached Zoe and Aneisha. He nodded. "I'll tell the others."

Aneisha and Zoe sneaked around the corner. Neish felt a rush of adrenaline she hadn't had in a long time, ever since Keri had taken Zoe's place so long ago. She hated to think about the price of adrenaline. What it had cost her. She had seen the hastily covered red circles around Zoe's eyes, but hadn't said anything, and Zoe was grateful for it, she could tell. The last thing she needed was a bunch of adults- and Dan- fussing over her. If she could just talk to Keri, convince her to come back... maybe, just maybe, this will work. I only need two minutes after all, Zoe thought.

"Wait," hissed Aneisha, throwing out her hand to stop Zoe. "Look."

Zoe felt the boys slow down behind them, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was seeing. They had stumbled across something big- no, some something _huge._ Incredible, colossal, there was no way... no way at all they could describe this. The prime minister didn't matter anymore. They needed to get back- before this, this _thing, _struck. All four of them, backed away slowly and ran out.

"What was that?" gasped Tom, not out of awe and horror, but because he was out of breath.

Dan shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever thoughts I had about Keri still being..."

"Keri," prompted Zoe.

"They're all gone," he said, shaking his blonde head. His hair caught the light rather prettily, Zoe observed. Wait a moment...

"Uh, guys," she said frowning, "Where's Tom?"

The three of them turned around. "I'll go back," said Aneisha. "You lot get to the van." She jogged back, and found her boyfriend leaning against the wall, trying to get his breath back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying not to die," muttered Tom. Aneisha pulled him up.

"Come on, Tommy, we only have another corridor to go," she said, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "If you make it, I'll kiss you again."

"Do you really think I care about your kisses? I'm a nerd."

"And I'm possibly the only girlfriend you'll ever get."

Tom paused. "Yup, you're right on that one," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for another kiss. There was a disgusted yell at the other end of the corridor.

"Stop making out! Let's go!" yelled Dan, covering his eyes. "And that is downright horrible!"

Tom and Aneisha joined the others. "I've had to put up with you," they grinned.

Zoe laughed. "God, really?" she said, turning to Dan-but Frank wasn't there. Of course. They were on a mission.

"The hardest part is remembering, isn't it?" he said quietly. She nodded, unable to process quite how she was feeling.

Tom's phone buzzed in the silence. They reached the exit. "It's probably death calling to let me know he's on his way," wheezed Tom, getting it out.

Aneisha laughed, and the mood lightened considerably.

There had been an awkward silence between Rosa and Stark since his strange comments. He had turned around a few times, like he wanted to ask her something, but blushed and turned away again. Rosa wondered if he had contracted a fever-and if she had too. God, why was it so hot in here? The windows were down.

Suddenly, the awkwardness was broken. 4 extremely sweaty agents burst out of the KORPS building-minus the prime minister. What was going on? Wondered Rosa.

"No time to explain," said Dan. "Drive back to base."

Stark put his foot down.

**Oh no! What's happening! Again sorry for the wait! Review, please!**


	10. KORPS's warning to MI9

**OK guys, this is the new chapter. You'll be finding out in the next chapter what Keri's plan is. WARINING: Use of strong language twice. Don't like, don't read. Also I've had several reviews asking about Dans dad. Don't worry, several clues will come up about his life inside the CIA, in the next chapter. Eep! I wasn't meant to say that!**

**iblinyxxx**

"This is..." the vice said. "This is preposterous! We are using _children _to protect the country?"

"They are the best, sir. They have never gone anywhere without backup, unlike our adult agents," pleaded Stella.

"But _children?" _he said, aghast. He stood up. "I want to see for myself," he said firmly. "If the country is protected by these 4 only, then I want to meet them, please."

"You wont have any problem in that," said Dan, bursting in through the door. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr Clegg."

Nick Clegg wasn't listening. His gaze was fixed on Rosa, who had shrunk back behind Stark. "You! It's the Crime Minister! Arrest her, quickly!" he yelled, pointing at her. Nobody made any move to do anything. Nick Clegg dropped his hand. "I'm guessing this is something we don't know about either."

"Well, the current situation, is that..." started Frank. He looked over at Dan for help.

"Hi, Mr Clegg. I'm Dan, the field agent," he said, sticking out his hand. Clegg took it. "You see, Rosa is my.. mother and she... works for MI9 now."

At this, Nick Clegg sat back in his chair. "Oh my god."

"We didn't take it too well at first either," said Aneisha sympathetically.

He looked up. "So, do you mean to tell me, we have children and former terrorists protecting the country?"

Everyone looked at Stella. "Well... Yes."

"Mmmm. And yet I see no David Cameron or associates."

"About that," interrupted Tom. "Hi, I'm Tom, the genius. My IQ is 150 and is still rising. We didn't get the Prime Minister because we discovered something much bigger. It's a bit like G9..."

"Hey, I'm Aniesha, mistress of disguise. Um... How do I describe this? It's like... Huge, what we found. 3 times bigger than G9. Does that make sense?"

Clegg nodded. "Well, I think David can wait," he murmured. Zoe sighed in relief.

"We were hoping you were going to say that," she smiled. Clegg looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Um... Well, I'm... the clone of the Mastermind."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Keri waited, perfectly composed, for Dan to rush in. He was late, but that was expected of a boyfriend, right? Surely he'd come to question her about the ring? Or maybe why she kidnapped the Prime Minister?

"Sweetheart," said James, his black eyes staring at the door, "I don't think he's coming."

For the first time in days, Keri acted like... Well, Keri.

"But he has too! He's a patriot! I deliberately set up those gossiping agents so he would find us!" she shrieked, the red in her eyes fading slightly. She was heartbroken. James patted her on the shoulder as she took out her pencil comms unit. She kept it, because Dan had given it to her after the third time she lost it.

**Flashback**

_Dan smiles, dazzling Keri. She barely notices as he holds something out to her, too focused on his deep, sky blue eyes. He nudges her gently._

_"Hey! Earth to Keri! I have your communicator!" he whisper-yells, so no one else can hear. She knows it's so their identities wont be discovered, but it's nice to think that he does it because these words are only for her. He waves it in front of her face, and she grabs it, deliberately poking him with the rubber end._

_He feigns hurt. "What did you do that for?" he says playfully, poking her back. She bursts out laughing, attracting stares from the students. It's then she notices an inscription on the side of the pencil._

_It reads, **Keri Summers, Room 12. Plz return!**_

_Suddenly, Dan looks embarrassed as she turns it over in her hands. It has all her favourite things on: fashion, makeup, cute animals, laser eyelashes. _

_"You did this for me?" she asks him, amazed._

_"Well... Yeah, only coz you're always losing it, and I think MI9 are getting sick on wasting their budget on pencils.." he says, but Keri isn't listening anymore. He did it for me. Just me, she thinks. All for me. Not the country. Not his friends. Me. She listens as Tom and Aneisha come up and begin berating Dan for leaving files open, but inside of her, she feels extremely special, and loved._

**Flashback end**

Keri smiled at the memory, turning it over. Then she clicked it on.

"...Really don't think that's a top priority right now," said a voice she didn't recognise.

"But we have too! You guys deal with the thing, and we'll go after the Mastermind!"

"She's too far gone, mate. I'm sorry, but you cant save her, only she can."

Dan sighed at the other end. "Fine..."

"Excuse me. Why is the end of your pencil red?"

"Oh no... It's Keri! I wired our pencils together! Shes listening to this conversation!" yelled Tom's voice.

"WHAT?!"

"Switch 'em off, quick!" and the line went dead.

"Move forward the date of the master plan," said Keri quietly. James was about to argue, but then he saw her eyes. When the Mastermind-or any criminal for that matter-got that glint in their eyes, you didn't argue. Unless you were suicidal.

* * *

Dan stared at his pencil. He could hear the others arguing, about Keri, how much she heard, how they were going to get the Prime Minister back, and he snapped.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" he roared. "Tom? Can you cut off the signal?"

"Yes, I can-"

"So go do it." When he didn't move, Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Take your girlfriend with you. GO!"

He turned to the others. "Plan, anyone?"

"Contact special forces and arrange a squad to go in there," replied Stella.

"How long will that take?"

"A week."

"Too long. Any other plans?"

"Dan," snapped Frank, "We know you love Keri, but that's not the point, we cant-"

Dan turned to face him. Clegg sat silently in the middle, wondering what the 16-going-17 year old would say.

"No. The point is, he- she- bitch knows that we know. So what's bitch going to do?"

"Move forward the date," voiced Clegg. He was shocked at the language, but knew it was an alternative to 'thing'.

Dan looked impressed. "You politicians aren't that useless after all."

He shrugged. "If I call, I'm sure we can get a few other countries in on this as well. America has a great army and weapons, we have technology and Australia has well trained agents."

"Great, do that." He turned to the two adults behind him. "Can you guys help him organise this?"

Stella and Frank nodded, leaning on each other. "You go home, or to the base. Your mother is there."

Dan nodded wearily. Now that he had got a plan, he didn't feel like doing anything else except resting in his mother's arms. He parkour'd out of the window.

* * *

The team felt extremely uncomfortable walking through the London base. They were followed by stares and whispers.

"Look, over there."

"Next to the kid with the laptop."

"Did you see him?"

"The red head's a clone."

"One of them is a genius."

"I'd put my money on the pale one being the genius."

"The black girl, she's the disguise mistress."

"Does she really look like that? Or is it one of her disguises?"

"Who knows?"

"Jeez, this is first day of ST Hearts all over again," muttered Tom from the back. "Except without the tripping, and more biscuits."

And then he fell flat on his face. Dan burst out laughing and snapped a picture of him.

"Straight to Instagram," he shouted. "Everybody, quick!"

"I hate you guys," Tom grumbled.

10 minutes later, they were in the heart of MI9.

"I'll get to work," said Tom, but then he was blown back by a mighty explosion. He lay on the floor, unmoving.

"EVERYBODY GET READY TO FIGHT!" bellowed Dan, instantly taking charge. Some of them looked put out at being told what to do by a 16-year-old, but got into fighting stances anyway.

"Tom!" yelled Aneisha, but there was a hissing noise. Seconds before, Dan realised what it was.

"DUCK!" he screamed, and just had time to pull Zoe to the ground before the grenade went off.

Aneisha wasn't so lucky. She flew through the air, and landed safely on Tom, her body hitting the ground, her head on Tom's chest.

The aftermath was confusing. Dan staggered up onto a chair, and turned the fans on. He heard the distant sounds of an ambulance, and saw civilians rushing in. He ran over to them, along with other dazed agents.

"Im sorry, you cannot enter," they all said, barring their way.

"But people are hurt in there!" yelled a red faced man. "We have to help!"

"The best thing you can do right now is stop unauthorised persons coming in," said Dan. He felt blood trickling down the side of his head. The people fell silent.

The man who had yelled had shock written all over his features. "You're 17," he whispered.

"So is Zoe," he said, reaching out for his friend. "Z-zoe?" he said, not feeling her.

There was a muffled scream from the rubble.

"ZOE!" screamed Dan.

The public watched as this boy ran over to the rubble, and began throwing it off. "Im coming, Im coming!" he yelled.

There was a powerful kick from within, and a 17 year old with red hair burst out. "I'm OK," she gasped. "Tom and Aneisha?"

They looked over at two other teens on the other side of the room. "Sleeping together I see," said the boy, grinning. "They'll be fine. MUM!"

A lady on the other side was staring at a huge green K on the wall. When they realised what it was, the screaming started.

**Oh noes, very ominous XD. I've tried to make this as interesting as possible. You might be seeing Obama and other famous figures in the next chapter! Also Dans dad! **


	11. Frozen in time

**Heeeyyyy! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Thanks to a guest review I have realised we may need a ship name for Stark and Rosa... Even though it's the most unlikely ship ever. So, I've thought of a few names: Starosa, Strosa or Rostark. They aren't very good, I know, but I haven't had much time to do FF writing. In fact, I'm writing this on Thursday! ARGH! *keri freakout type of thing***

**Flashbacks are in italics!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"More panic sweeps the country as rumors spread that international terrorist group KORPS have infiltrated MI9. Squads have been sent out onto the streets to stop the fighting and riots, but already, many are facing costs of repair and damage that are higher than they can afford. We now go to Jake Callaham, who is reporting live from outside MI9."

Jake's face appeared on the screen. Keri watched with interest. Her heart leapt as she saw Dan in the background.

"Thanks, Sonya. I'm here, just outside MI9, where onlookers tell me KORPS have just blown up. How they got in, we don't know; where they are now, we don't know; all we can safely say is that the country is not protected."

"Thanks, Jake. Our next story-"

"Sonya wait!" he put his hand to his ear, and his face showed nothing but utter shock. "What? We have just word that 4 TEENAGE agents were caught in the resulting explosion!"

"Oh dear!"

Keri smirked. Stupid reporters. She'd get rid of them once she was queen of the world.

"4 teenagers, who go by the code names of Scramble, Four eyes, Fashion and Magician are actually MI9's top performing agents! Look, they're over there!" Jake ran over to the 4 teens, who, thankfully, had masks on. "Hi, I'm with News 16. We would like-"

"No comment," said Dan, turning away.

"Could we talk to someone inside MI9, or-"

"Hi." It was Stella, and Nick Clegg was hovering behind her. He instantly began checking the teens over as she faced Jake. "Is there something you need?"

"An interview with the 4 youngest agents in history, or you," said Jake eagerly. This would make his career skyrocket!

"I'm afraid we have bigger problems than nosy press," snapped Stella. "Go AWAY. We need to protect the country, OK?"

Jake looked rather taken aback at this rude behaviour. Stella scowled and said to Frank, "Deal with it, OK? I just need..." she walked away. The press turned to face Frank.

"STELLA! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THAT OTHER THING?" yelled Dan, rudely interrupting Jake. He ran after her, followed by the others.

"Um... It's a long story..." said Frank nervously.

Keri switched off the TV. "GOD, reporters are stupid... James! Is the master plan ready?" she called out to him.

Like a ghost, James appeared out of nowhere and nodded. "All we have to do is send the bomb up there. No one will ever suspect us, my dear," he grinned madly. She copied his smile.

"Perfect," was all she said. "Then lets begin."

* * *

"Stella! STELLA! You cant just walk away from this," shouted Dan.

"Well I am," shouted Stella back childishly. "It's not fair! Why did I have to get stuck with this lousy job?"

Rosa strode up to her best friend. "Because this is your dream! Its been OUR dream since we were 5!"

Stella looked at her, then Dan. "I haven't got any family because of this job. I have never got any free time with this job. All it's ever been is stress, and worry. Now I look 10 years older than I really am."

"OK, 1, you have Frank-" started Rosa.

"That's not the same," Stella insisted. "He's just my boyfriend."

"Better not let Frank hear that," muttered Dan. Rosa grinned.

"2, why do you need free time? And 3, I have some creams that can help with those lines of yours," said Rosa. Dan gasped. That was NOT the kind of thing you said to the head of MI9.

"You've got us," Rosa continued. "Think about it, Stella. I've barely been here a week, and already we have some great memories."

_Stella put down her phone. Her secretary would realise she was gone in about 10 minutes. She pretended to listen to the 20 agents who were in her office, yelling at her about Rosa. Damn, how was she gonna get rid of them? She already had a headache. Now she had to buy ear drops for her earache._

_Suddenly, Rosa burst in. All of the agents fell silent, and Stella looked up. Rosa leaned forward and smirked._

_"Get out of here before I use your skins to wipe the floor clean of your blood," she said._

_There were several screams, and Rosa jumped hastily out of the way as they ran past her, staying as far away from her as possible. She looked over at Stella, and they burst out laughing._

Stella smiled fondly.

"See? Its the good things you have to remember," Rosa said. "We're a family. A crazy weird one at that, but a family nonetheless. You. Me. Dan. Frank. Zoe. Aneisha. Tom. We can do this."

Stella nodded. "First things first-"

"I'm the realest," grinned Dan. The women looked over at him, confused. "You know? From Iggy Azalea's 'Fancy?' Never mind..."

They burst out laughing. "Lets fix that wall, and our country."

* * *

President Obama **(did I spell that right?) **sat in his office, signing some papers for the CIA, when his phone rang. The guards around the room looked up.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Hi. Is this President Obama?"

"Yes."

"I'm Tom from MI9. We need your help. I think you've heard about our current situation."

"I have."

"There's also more to it. I'll hand you over to Mr Clegg." There was a shout of, "I talked to Obama! OMG!" Before Cleggs voice came onto the line. Obama smiled, but it quickly slipped off his face as he listened to what Clegg was saying.

* * *

"I cant believe it! I actually talked to him!" gasped Tom.

"Somebody get an inhaler," yelled Aneisha. "The nerd's got asthma..."

"Shut up," he laughed. He smiled at her.

"Well stop hyperventilating," she smiled back. No answer, "UH, TOM?!" she shouted, waving her hand in front of his face. "Tom...?"

He was frozen. Aneisha looked around. More and more agents were freezing up. "Oh, no," she murmured. She ran fast, already feeling her legs going numb. "ZOE! I'm freezing u-"

That's all she ever got out of her mouth.

Zoe screamed, and ran for Stella. "Stella! STELLA!"

"I know," she said faintly, looking around. "I know."

All around the world, agents were freezing up. Keri cackled. Now all she had to do was drop the bomb, quite literally, on their heads.

**OMG! THIS IS KERIS MASTER PLAN! TO FREEZE AND DESTROY THE AGENTS OF THE WORLD! But why isn't Stella or Zoe frozen? Who else is OK? Find out in the next chapter of Merged!**


End file.
